Oneshot  Almas Gemelas  Jacob&Nessie
by Merlys Caroline Black
Summary: Summary: Jacob Black y Renesmee Cullen. Almas gemelas. Un par Enamorados...Su primer Beso. :


"**Disclaimer: Personajes de Step. Meyer :) La trama es mía".**

"**Summary: **Jacob Black y Renesmee Cullen. Almas gemelas. Un par Enamorados...Su primer Beso. :)"

Jacob y Renesmee estaban tirados en el patio trasero de la casa Cullen, mirando las estrellas. Al menos Renesmee lo hacía, pues Jacob solo se dedicaba a mirarla a ella, su impronta, su milagro personal.

_Su Nessie. Hermosa. Perfecta. La amaba._

Ese cabello cobrizo - al cual nunca le prestó demasiada atención en Edward - ahora le parecía que cada perfectamente formado rizo eran una de las cosas más hermosas que había visto, pero nada se comparaba con los grandes y expresivos ojos achocolatados de la hibrida eran su perdición, por esa mirada era capaz de hacer lo que sea, pues se sentía el hombre más feliz del planeta cuando esos ojos se encontraban con los suyos.

Ella sentía los ojos del licántropo clavados sobre ella. Se sonrojo notoriamente, intimidada y al mismo tiempo satisfecha por la mirada intenta de Jacob.

_Su Jacob. Su mejor amigo. Su eterno protector. Su primer y único amor._

Jake solo sonrío por su sonrojo tan adorable en su perfecto rostro en forma de corazón.

Nessie se volvió y apoyo su cabeza en su mano para mirarlo, imitando la posición de Jacob. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ella sonrío ampliamente y el también exhibió sus perfecta y blanca sonrisa, que siempre lograba deslumbrarla.

Ella se sonrojo aun mas, y el soltó una breve carcajada para luego acariciar su mejilla sonrojada.

-Eres tan adorable - le dijo con tono dulce.

-Tú eres un tonto, que siempre logra hacerme sonrojar. Y tu sonrisa deslumbra es difícil mantener un pensamiento coherente cuando me miras y sonríes al mismo tiempo.

Las palabras salieron atropelladas de sus labios, en realidad no siendo muy consciente que las decía en voz alta. Al darse cuenta de ello, sus mejillas se volvieron de un rojo más intenso. Tres tonalidades de rojo en un par de minutos.

- No te avergüences - le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para besar su frente, Nessie cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto de los tibios labios en su frente - Tu vuelcas mi mundo con solo mirarme y lo pones de cabeza con solo sonreír, estamos a mano.

Ella sonrío aun avergonzada bajando la mirada.

-No hagas eso -levanto la barbilla de Nessie para que volviera a mirarlo - Me encanta que me mires, soy masoquista me gusta tener mi mundo volcado - ella sonrío - y tenerlo de cabeza es aun mejor.

La hibrido acaricio la mejilla del licántropo con su mano libre, con un suave rose que hizo que los ojos de él se cerraran y se concentrara en disfrutar su algo frío tacto, frío, pero no en exceso._ Perfecto._

-Jacob...

-Dime, Nessie.

-¿Cuando me besaras? - pregunto con tono inocente.

La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, abrió los ojos como platos, de puro asombro.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Ella aun sonrojada se animaba a si misma a hablar, ya que él no se animaba a aclarar de una vez por todas que era lo que tenían, ella lo aria.

-Soy tu imprimación, ¿Verdad?

Ahora estaba más sorprendido.

-¿Quien te ha dicho eso?

-Nadie, bueno la verdad tu mismo... Con las cosas que dices, la forma en que me miras. No soy una niña, ni tampoco soy ciega, Jake. Me amas tanto como yo a ti.

El no pudo responder, estaba sorprendido/aliviado, feliz/emocionado. Lleno de contradicciones, pero su mente solo repetía - Me amas tanto como yo a ti - Nessie lo amaba, ella lo había elegido, sus almas se habían conectado desde un inicio, y sabia que tarde o temprano su niña seria una mujer.

La hibrida malinterpreto su silencio y una mueca de tristeza y el nublamiento de sus ojos la delataban.

-Jake, no me amas ¿verdad? - pregunto con un hilo de voz - me equivoque, lo siento. Es que todo indicaba lo mismo, yo... - se levanto pero antes de que pudiese alejarse sintió el firme agarre de Jacob en su brazo, haciendo que se volviera a mirarlo. Cosa que sabía no podría volver a hacer durante el resto de su vida.

-Nessie, mírame.

-No. Solo déjame ir, Hablamos luego.

-No, quiero que hablemos - el nunca le había negado nada que ella pidiera pero sabía que debía aclarar la situación en ese momento.

-No quiero hablar, no necesitas decirme que estaba alucinando, ya lo sé. Si no me has dicho nada, es porque solo soy tu amiga, una niña... Se todas esas cosas.

El acuno el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos - Nessie, no sabes nada. Escúchame bien, no alucinas, eres mi vida, todo lo que le da una razón a mi existencia. Te amo tanto o más de lo que tú me...amas - sonrío.

Ella asimilaba todas las palabras de Jacob.

-¿Porque tardaste en responder? - insistió - Pensé que buscabas la manera de no lastimarme...

-Solo me tomaste por sorpresa - admitió besando su frente - tenía planes de hablar pronto contigo, cada vez se me hace más difícil darte un simple trato de amigo, pero eres muy perspicaz, además no se disimular siempre te digo más de lo que debería - sonrío - creí que aun no era el momento, a penas aparentas quince, tu padre me matara y valoro mucho mi vida como para hacer prematura a la princesa Cullen.

Suspiro feliz ahora que las cosas estaban más claras.

-No es prematuro, es el momento perfecto. Sé que te amo...

Jacob sonrío - Eso suena tan bien, me amas...

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa - Si, lo hago. Y ahora que se que tu igual a mí ¿para que pensarlo tanto?, si soy tu imprimación quiere decir que estas enamorado de mi desde...

-Desde que eras un bebe -admitió algo avergonzado - pero ya sabes, solo quería protegerte, eras una niña...

- ¿Y ahora que quieres? - pregunto ella, acercando su rostro al de él.

Ambos se envolvieron en su propia burbuja, sus miradas, sus almas conectadas, ellos eran una sola persona, el destino los había unido, dos piezas de un rompecabezas que encajaban a la perfección, la imprimación no fallaba. Antes Jacob había visto la imprimación como algo tonto, pero ahora que sentía la intensidad del amor que tenia por Nessie, estaba agradecido de todo lo que había vivido, porque ella valía la pena, la espera, si era necesario eterna, valdría la pena tan solo por el hecho de poder escuchar un - Te amo - de esos carnosos y sonrosados labios que ahora estaban a milímetros de los de él.

-Tu padre me mataría - se excuso, pero sus actos no decían lo mismo, pues bajo sus brazos del rostro de la hibrida, para dejarlo en su diminuta cintura, atraerla a su cuerpo- Pero la verdad... Valdría la pena - determino cuando sus narices se rozaban.

Ella lo miraba expectante, nerviosa y ansiosa por lo que venía, el concentro su mirada en los labios entreabiertos de Nessie, esos que había querido besar desde hace algún tiempo, que se había ganado miradas envenenadas de Edward, pero le era inevitable, estaba enamorado.

Jacob acerco sus labios a los de ella y el rose fue una descarga eléctrica en el cuerpo de ambos. Solo presiono sus labios suave y dulce mente, conteniéndose en no devorarla. No quería presionarla, si ella quería un beso, el no se lo negaría, pero no quería apresurar las cosas, todo a su tiempo, el había aprendido a ser paciente.

Oh lo era, hasta que al separarse y juntar sus frentes, Nessie aun con los ojos cerrados suspiro, el aliento de ella, golpeo con fuerza el rostro de Jake, quien aturdido por el embriagante aroma, no pudo resistirse y volvió a juntar sus labios. Ella se sobresalto pero se relajo en el instante.

Jacob con delicadeza empezó a mover suave y dulcemente sus labios, ella respondió tímidamente no teniendo la mínima idea de que hacer.

-Solo relájate - murmuro el contra sus labios.

Renesmee no se había percatado que tenía sus manos en el pecho de Jacob, el sabia todo lo que pasaba por su mente.

Sus labios volvieron a juntarse con los de él, empezaron con un ritmo lento, disfrutando de la sensación, poco a poco fue aumentando la intensidad, pero no dejaba de ser dulce, ambos demostraban todo su amor en ese gesto, era tierno, suave, dulce e embriagante para ambos, había esperado mucho por ese contacto.

Miles de veces ella habían imaginado su primer beso con Jacob.

Pero la fantasía no le hacía justicia a la realidad, todas las sensaciones que explotaban en ella, eran nuevas y inimaginables.

El ritmo se torno lento para luego separarse ambos, jadeantes, sus respiraciones entre cortadas y sus miradas encontradas. Unas sonrisas decoraron sus rostros.

-Supongo que ahora viene mi parte - dijo Jake ya respirando cerca de lo normal -¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Ella sonrío - Si, si quiero.

Sonrió - Lo pagare caro pero valdrá la pena - soltó, le dio un breve beso en los labios y la estrecho entre sus brazos.

Nessie se sentía cómoda, entre los brazos de su novio. Porque ese era el lugar que quería, al que pertenecía.

-Tendré 17 en un par de meses, sobreviviremos en ese tiempo, luego tu vida no correrá peligro -bromeo ella.

-Te Amo - susurro el mirándola de nuevo.

-Yo también te amo, Jacob. Mucho.

El sonrío y busco los labios de su novia de nuevo. Ahora era adicto, había encontrado su droga personal. Y no quería dejarla nunca.

Ella era feliz, nada dañaría ese momento. Especial. Perfecto. Por suerte, su padre estaba de caza con su madre.

Era su momento, el de Jacob y Renesmee. Se había hecho esperar aquella bonita escena de enamorados, pero para ambos todo valía la pena.

Una eternidad juntos, de ahora en adelante. Ya no existían razas, el no era un licántropo, ni ella una hibrida.

Eran Jacob Black y Renesmee Cullen_. Almas gemelas._

_Espero les haya gustado mi humilde Oneshot :) Dejan __Review? __Sería lindo. xD_

_Gracias por leer._

_Merlys Caroline Black_


End file.
